Marien System
This system is located within the Perte Star Cluster in Subsector Dominus and is primarily devoted to the mining and resource harvesting interests of various independent entities. The first major mining location is Hender, owned by several private interests. The second is Atremia, owned by the Adeptus Mechanicus of Mandel. 'Hender' *'World: '''Hender *'Location: Subsector Dominus *'Type: '''Civilised Forest Moon *'Tithe: 'Aether Hender exports natural gas mined from the gas giant it orbits. *'Population: 80 million 000 000 *'Government:' Corporate Council. Hender is ruled by an association of mining corporations. 'Description' 'Hender is a thickly forested moon orbiting a large gas giant planet. It's colonisation and development was funded by representatives of the Merchant League and several mining corporations seeking to turn a profit from the rich gas reserves they could skim off the planet and the mineral reserves of Hender itself. Since the initial colonisation further development has gone well, and Hender is now the home of a bustling gas & conventional mining operation. This has caused some friction with the world Atremia and its patron Mandel, who see the Marien system as their own since they colonised it first. Such friction has never gone beyond some disgruntled comments, but the Adeptus Mechanicus can be fickle when they consider themselves slighted. *'Technology: - Imperial Standard technology is sufficient for the mining operation's requirements, and the corporation are loathe to raise expenses unless absolutely necessary. *'Military:' Relatively poor PDF force, though the Merchant League would pay for mercenary assistance should the need arise. *'Strategic importance: 'Minima Hender's tithe is merely a token amount when compared to established worlds, so its only real function is to bring profit to the corporations that own it. *'Loyalty: '70%55% The generally isolated nature of Hender has somewhat eroded loyalty to the Imperium at large, but the oppressive and profit-driven rule of the corporations leaves most citizens wishing the Imperium would take more interest in their day-to-day rule. 'Atremia' *'World:' Atremia *'Location: 'Subsector Dominus *'Type: '''Barren Mining World *'Tithe: Nix Atremia is a direct vassal of Mandel *'''Population: 30 million 000 000 *'Government: '''Adeptus Mechanicus dictatorship. A Mandelan Magos holds absolutely power over the techpriests, adepts and menials who occupy this world. 'Description' Atremia was prospected and claimed by techpriests of Mandel shortly after they had taken Mandel itself, and once they discovered its mineral wealth they eagerly set up extensive and highly-automated mining facilities. Requiring minimal oversight only a small portion of Mandel's population was moved to the small, barren world, and they live within the mining facilities as they control the legions of robotic workers that harvest vast amounts of ore. This ore is then shipped to Mandel where it produces advanced technology for the whole subsector. Mandel had been interested in setting up operations on the other habitable feature of the Marien system, the gas giant moon of Hender. But before they had a chance to officially lay claim to the world a conglomeration of mercantile corporations beat them to it, and they currently make healthy profit harvesting gas from the giant and minerals from the moon itself. To say Mandel was disgruntled by this would be an understatement, and there have even been hushed whispers among Mandel's machine council that they should take what is 'rightfully theirs' by force. *'Technology:' - Admirable The automated mining facilities are examples of incredible technology and the people who inhabit this world live luxuriously tech-assisted lived. *'Military:' A small force of Skitarii guard the members of the priesthood, and the huge number of servitors that work the mining facilities could be pressed into battle relatively easily (albeit only as crude, close-combat oriented war servitors). *'Strategic importance: Minima This world is Mandel's responsibility. Having said that, it would be in the subsector's interest to keep this world in Mandel's control and therefore maintain Mandel's output. *'Loyalty: '100% This world is essentially an extension of Mandel. '''Vunas *'World: '''Vunas *'Location: Subsector Dominus *'Type: '''Toxic World *'Tithe: 'Nix *'Population: N/A *'Government:' N/A *'Description: '''Vunas is a desolate world whose atmosphere is primarily composed of Hydrogen Cyanide. However it is though to be very mineral rich. *'Technology:' N/A *'Military:' N/A *'Strategic importance: 'Minima *'Loyalty: '''N/Af Category:Subsector Dominus Category:Imperial World Category:Moon Category:Planet Category:Mining World Category:Adeptus Mechanicus